Users can create stories, e.g., movies, from user assets such as user images, videos, and audio files. Users can use a computing device to render individual manipulations for combining, grouping and ordering a set of user assets for output presentation. The generated movies can be desirable for showcasing the user assets.
With the plethora of media and messages vying for individuals attentions via their computers, televisions, cell phones, radios, etc, what can assist any particular presentation to stand out to an audience, along with the story subject, is the caliber of polish with which the story is generated.
Users have to commit time and effort to create a story from their user assets as there can be many factors and elements a user will contend with in generating a finished product. Additionally, creating a finished product from a set of user assets can require users to have the skills, artistic talent and knowledge of the software for implementing the details to generate the intended resultant product.